Dia de muertos en Ostok
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: los hijos gemelos de Temperance Renaldi y Jack Frost quieren hacer una sorpresa para la festividad pero algo salio mal. ahora Rillianne y Alexiel deben resolver este embrollo antes de que se vuelva mas grande One-shot (despues de Temperance Renaldi: la princesa mestiza)


**hola a todos de nuevo FernandaWarriorPrincess por aqui, antes que nada aclarare algunas cosas**

**1.-los nombres de Rillianne y Alexiel son de dos de mis personajes favoritos de las evillious chronicles, es en su honor ya que tambien son gemelos**

**2.-este one-shot es despues de el fic Temperance Renaldi: La princesa mestiza en honor al dia de muertos en Mexico n.n**

**creo es todo por aclarar, comencemos n.n**

**_PD: Los personajes pertenecen a DreamWorks, los demás que no reconozcan son de mi invención, aunque con uno que otro nombre prestado n.n_**

* * *

><p>han pasado tres años desde la coronacion de la reina Temperance: la justa<p>

desde hace unos meses que no salen a la superficie mas que por comida, ordenes del Zar lunar. y ahora era 1 de Noviembre. y en Mexico era el dia de los fieles difuntos, el dia siguiente que se le hacia honor al dia de muertos. Ostok no era la excepcion

la princesa Rillianne Overland Frost Renaldi estaba sentada en el jardin del palacio real de Ostok mirando atentamente esas tumbas recien adornadas, observando los nombres con detenimiento, mientras peinaba su larga cabellera negra pero jugueteando con su mechon platinado, hace un tiempo que no veia a su papa ni a los guardianes, pero sabia que era un mandato de MIM y su mama como guardiana debia obedecer. suponia que debian de estar en un asunto urgente para no ponerlos en peligro a el y a su hermano por ser tan jovenes.

-¿que haces hermanita?-pregunto su hermano sentandose junto a ella, esta solo suspiro señalando las tumbas.

-los veo a ellos, ¿crees que nos ven?¿nos escucharan?¿extrañaran a mama como ella a ellos?

-que curiosa pequeñita.-dijo revolviendole el cabello.-yo digo que si, si y definitivamente si, pero se me ocurre algo, pero si no sale como espero estaremos en problemas.

-¿que sugieres alexiel?-pregunto la menor picada de la curiosidad.

Alexiel, aquel principe identico a su padre de no ser por el mechon ebano, solia ser el mas cauteloso de los dos por ser el mayor y heredero, y al igual que su fallecido tio, Orion Renaldi, tenia el instinto de proteger a su hermana gemela

-primero que nada, escaparnos de Barbatus, el y muchos aqui nos anda observando, ven.-tomo a su hermana de la mano y ambos volaron hacia una de las torres mas altas, no sin dejar algo de aire frio y escarcha desde donde estaban, una vez lejos sonrio el mayor.-este es el plan, el dia de muertos, es mañana y mama nos ha contado mucho de ese festejo.

-no entiendo a donde te diriges hermano.-exclamo esta riendo

-es sencillo, aqui en el jardin, en la noche cuando todos se vayan adornaremos el jardin con las tumbas, mama estara contenta cuando regrese de su encierro en la sala de los guardianes terminando su deber.

-entiendo hermano... empecemos ya.-susurro Rillianne mirando a uno de los sirvientes paseando en un pasillo abajo, esta lanzo un rayo de hielo y congelo el suelo haciendo que varios se resbalaran.-sabran que fui yo.-dijo la princesa bromista.

-ay Rillianne, eres un peligro para el reino.-dijo llevandola a su habitacion para preparar su descabellado plan.

**En la Noche**

**Jardin celestial**

**palacio Renaldi**

los gemelos escaparon de su habitacion saliendo sobrevolando por el lugar para que nadie los viera, cada uno traia un saco de lana en la espalda, con la velocidad de un rayo pero con el sigilo de un gato llegaron a las tumbas, Alexiel saco varios libros que tomo "prestados" de la biblioteca

-ups, sin querer tome el diario de mama.-dijo alexiel preocupado.

-este capitulo no lo he leido, dejame ver.-le pidio quitandoe bruscamente el diario dejando perplejo al mayor.

-¡Rillianne! ¿has leido el diario de mama a sus espaldas?

-no, le pienso decir cuando acabe, mira esto, aqui habla del sueño lunar.-dijo señalando la pagina para leer dejando a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.-y el zar lunar me llevo por las sombras del pasado, en la coronacion de mi padre, a cada lado de el habia dos vampiros, un varon y una mujer, se le parecian mucho, debian ser dos de los hermanos de mi padre y rey, aquellos que desaparecieron despues de el en vida humana, en total eran 10 hijos, solo quedaron tres y estaban ante mi...

-¡deja eso!-le gruño con voz baja quitandole el diario.-por eso Mary no te deja sola con las pociones en nuestras lecciones.

-mejor en vez de regañarme cuéntame el plan

-bien, estas pociones deben hacer crecer las flores tradicionales del dia de muertos, queria pedirle ayuda al espiritu de la festividad pero no podemos salir ademas creo esta ocupado, no preguntes lo presiento, en fin.-saco un frasco color naranja.-riégalo por los extremos el jardin, pero nunca en alguna tumba, que esta pocion es delicada, te lo encargo mientras preparo la pocion fertilizante, para darle un ambiente mas natural, y Rillianne, como dice mama, no metas la pata.-Alexiel se fue volando mientras la pequeña, se aburrio porque era una tarea demasiado sencilla para ella, tanto que en 5 minutos estaba listo, pero tuvo una idea loca.

-¿y si adorno el cemeterio en la frontera sur del reino?-se pregunto mientras salia volando a toda velocidad, en ese momento alexiel volvio con la pocima notando que no habia una señal de su hermana.

-Rillianne.-la llamo buscando entre las tres lapidas pero ella no estaba.-tenemos poco tiempo de existencia y ella ya va a hacer locuras, mejor la busco.-y salio volando sin darse cuenta que dejo caer una de las pociones fertilizantes por el jardin.

**Cementerio Del sur**

-flores por aqui.-dijo volando por las lapidas mientras utilizaba pociones y magia.-escarcha por aca, ¡papa amaria esto! ya se.-en uno de los arboles dejo una imagen de hielo algo regordeta de Bunnymund.-el tio Bunny se ve gracioso.-se rio siguiendo su rumbo hasta el centro del lugar observando su "obra maestra" lo que era un cementerio mas o menos decente ahora tenia zarzas, flores de cempazuchitl, algunas calaveras de hielo que hizo y mucha escarcha.-perfecto ahora que las plantitas crezcan mas.-cuando iba a derramar varias pociones al no saber cual era cual fue interrumpida bruscamente por Alexiel quien intenta quitarle los frascos pero no puede porque ella da pelea.

-Rillianne dame eso, no recuerdas de seguro cual es cual, capaz y haces algo.-Alexiel tomo la mano que contenia los frascos y la jalo con brusquedad pero su hermana no se djo vencer y empezo a aplicar fuerza tambien, pero cuando ninguno pudo mas la pocion se solto y la sustancia cayo sobre una tumba sin nombre.

-ups.-dijo Rillianne escondiendose tras su hermano.-¿que pocion era?

-no lo se.-Alexiel bajo flotando y tomo el frasco, al ver el contenido y quedo boquiabierto.-¡poción de vitalidad! Rillianne corre.-este salto apenas unos segundos asustado para revelar una mano putrefacta saliendo de la tierra, cuando salio de su tumba se podia ver que en vida era una especie de nahual porque conservaba rasgos animales, solo que mas asqueroso.

-¡Zombie!-gritaron mientras se iban volando hacia el pueblo, hacia uno de los callejones jadeando de cansancio

-debemos decirle a mama, ella sabra que hacer.-dijo Alexiel pero su gemela lo tomo del brazo.

-no.-le pidio.-ella esta en la sala de los guardianes y si le decimos estaremos en problemas nosotros.-se escucharon pasos acercandose.

-si lo de decimos todo Ostok estara en problemas y de seguro la superficie tambien, se ha roto una ley de la misma muerte ahora, darle vida a un cuerpo que carece de espiritu.

-que duro eres, entonces ¿que hacemos? ni a mama ni al pueblo, ni siquiera podemos decirle a papa porque no sabemos donde esta.-Alexiel asomo la cabeza para ver hacia el cementerio y descubrio que salian cada vez mas de sus tumbas.-¿que te parece detener un ejercito de resucitados esta noche? recuerda los hechizos, las lecciones de defensa que Barbatus y Mary nos enseñaron, mama decia que la familia real protege siempre al pueblo y eso haremos...

-¿pero como?

-iremos volando como rayos al palacio, tomaremos lo que nos pueda ayudar, de por si captaron nuestro olor, por ahora solo nos seguira a nosotros, mientras nadie salga a la calle.-el zombie se abalanzo sobre ellos sorpresivamente y estos salieron corriendo tan rapido como podian, pues su velocidad vampirica no la tenian desarrollada por completo debido a los genes diluidos, cuando se dieron cuenta habia otros, que parecian ser los caidos de la antigua Ostok por el antiguo escudo de armas del ejercito de Cornelius Renaldi, ademas del tiempo de putrefacción.

**Palacio Renaldi**

**Entrada principal**

-¿y si mejor tratamos de contactar a los guardianes?-pregunto Rillianne tomando un muy pesado maso, aunque podia alzarlo por su fuerza sobrehumana, le costaba mantener el equilibrio asi que alexiel le ayudo.

-si Manny ordeno practicamente salir a la superficie mas que por provisiones, de seguro es por algo, tal vez Pitch aparecio y...-Rillianne solto el maso y le tapo la boca a su gemelo.

-no digas su nombre, cada vez que mama lo escucha, capaz algo se destruye aqui, recuerda la semana pasada, Barbatus lo dijo por error y una de las estatuas fue destruida con solo mirarla, recuerdo sus ojos carmesi ese dia...

-ya Anne, no lo dire, solo ayudame a averiguar a resolver esto.

-¿resolver que?-una voz se escucho tras los gemelos, ambos se sobresaltaron y se abrazaron gritando, se relajaron cuando descubrieron que era un elfo vestido que una camisa blanca de manga larga con cuello de oro forrado y una corbata blanca. Asimismo, vestido con un chaleco de color negro-marrón oscuro complementan con un abrigo plateado con forro blanco y puños blancos. Él lucía pantalón blanco, medias blancas, largas y zapatos marrones con hebillas de plata, era Barbatus con su ropa de palacio como consejero de la reina.-¿que hacen a esta hora de la noche jovenes?

-pues...-empezaron a decir los dos cuando la enorme puerta atras de ellos se abrio con brusquedad para darle paso a por lo menos 30 zombies a la sola del trono

-ustedes dos.-los señalo molesto.-despues de esto hablaremos en serio con su majestad.

-ya sabemos que estamos en problemas con mama no nos regañes mas.-le pidio Rillianne lanzando una rafaga de hielo a los zombies congelandolos de la cintura para abajo

-¿exactamente que pocion fue Alexiel?-pregunto Barbatus sacando una flecha y preparando su arco, el cual nunca soltaba.

-una pocion de vitalidad mas que nada, combinada con fertiizante magico, veneno de Vampiro y sangre de basilisco, creo todo la altero tanto como para revivir a los muertos.-contesto Alexiel tratando de usar su magia para alejar a los zombies y que no se dispersaran por el palacio.

-necesitamos a la reina Temperance...

-¡NO!

-¡en nombre de la luna, ¿que sucede aqui?! -se escucho una voz autoritaria bajando de los escalones para llegar junto al trono, una mujer de piel canela, ojos color marron que se volvian carmesi, usando un vestido largo y violeta, el cual deja al descubiertos sus hombros y la parte superior de su espalda, portaba un collar negro y grande, con bordes negros, al igual que otro collar incrustado con un rubi, y una faja negra, para ajustarse su vestido.-ustedes tres.-dijo señalando a los presentes.-expliquen esto.-ordeno señalando a los zombies a los cuales inmovilizo con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Majestad.-exclamo Barbatus arrodillandose antes la reina, era Temperance Renaldi, reina mestiza y gobernante absoluta de Ostok.-esto tiene explicacion.

-es nuestra culpa.-dijo alexiel pero Rillianne nego.

-no mama, es solo mia, Alexiel intento detenerme y...-ella alzo la mano para que guardaran silencio.

-hablaremos de esto luego, ahora quiero saber de donde provienen estos zombies y si se han propagado por mi reino.

-son del... cementerio del sur.-dijo la ojiazul nerviosa.-ya sabes mama... aquellos que mi tio y tu... enterraron... despues de la caida de Ostok...por...

-entiendo Rillianne, no sigas, Barbatus, convoca a los soldados, no sabemos cuantos son y debemos neutralizarlos en lo que se preparaba una pocion de contrarreste los efectos de la anterior, y ustedes dos.-dijo señalando a los niños.-se quedan en su habitacion.

-no.-dijeron ambos seguros.-nosotros empezamos, nosotros lo terminamos.-la reina los miro y asintio

-la sangre pesa en la descendencia.-susurro pensativa.-bien, niños vienen conmigo, pero haran lo que les diga.-se empezaron a escuchar ruidos desde afuera, el caos haba empezado.-muévanse ¡ya!

**Plaza de la libertad**

**Pueblo de Ostok**

habian muchos ciudadanos que empezaron a tratar de detener a los zombies, pero como la mayoria eran antecesores de los habitantes, no todos tenian la voluntad de lastimarlos.

-¿porque nos atacan?-pregunto un pequeño cachorro de lobo sostenido por su madre quen mantenia a raya a uno de los zombies.

-son cuerpos sin alma, sin razonamiento, a diferencia de los vampiros, ellos no son nada de lo que fueron en vida porque su alma ya no esta.-cuando un zombie la tomo de los hombros una espada decapito al resucitado. era Temperance quien portaba su armadura real de guerra, la armadura dejaba solamente sus hombros, su pecho, sus brazos y manos, y desde sus rodillas hasta sus pies protegidos; portaba dos cinturos, uno de los cuales lo utilizaba para cargar su espada y el mango de la misma

-¡reina!-grito el cachorro.

-alteza, muchas gracias.-agradecio la mujer.

-que los civiles retrocedan, mis guerreros y yo los mantendremos a raya, Rillianne, Alexiel, tomen.-dijo entregandoles sus propias varitas.-eran mia y de Orion, usenlas bien.-les pidio mientras atacaba adiestra y sinistra a loz zombies cercanos, dio un split para patear a dos zombies cercanos a ella para terminar en una vuelta de carro y descargar una onda electrica sombre algunos aturdiendolos.

-¿donde esta el antidoto?-pregunto Rillianne

-Barbatus la esta fabricando ahora con asesoria de Kukulcan.-respondio el joven principe.

-mientras para acabarlos, basta con un golpe certero.-dijo Temperance girando sobre si misma para decapitar un zombie detras de ella.-en momentos hace falta mi padrino.-susurro molesta.-el es bueno cortando cosas con sus espadas, o Tooth, Sandman, incluso Bunnymund aunque despues le reclame a Jack que sus hijos son como el.-empezo a decir mientras rebanaba mas zombies.

-Majestad, es que sus hijos si se parecen a Jack.-dijo Barbatus apareciendo con Kukulcan quien se arrastro hacia unos zombies y los tomo con brusquedad enroscandolos con su cuerpo.-esta listo alteza, si lo esparcimos por el aire del reino en forma de gas surtirá efecto sin afectar a los habitantes.

-perfecto.-dijo Temperance.-entonces hay que evaporarlo, eso funcionara... necesitamos fuego.-concluyo cuando puso el frasco en la palma de su mano.-la magia actua de muchas formas, no soy como el espiritu del fuego, pero... esto debe ayudar.-aumento dramáticamente con magia la temperatura corporal de su mano para hacer hervir la pocion, poco a poco un enorme vapor empezo a cubrir el reino.

-¡funciona!-exclamaron los gemelos.

-claro que si funciona, la creo el consejero de la corte y general del ejercito.-dijo Temperance riendo

-Majestad creo exagera.-dijo este avergonzado.-con esto todo volvera a la normalidad.

y Barbatus tenia razon, el vapor se fue extendiendo por el reino, cuando tenia contacto con algun resucitado, este caia inmovil al suelo, y para los habitantes de Ostok tenia un delicioso olor a canela. todo esto duro una sola noche, al amanecer en la superficie hacia que los cristales de luz brillaran con mayor intensidad, señal de un nuevo dia. enterrar a todos los muertos fue dificil pero por la fecha lo consideraron una celebracion, una forma de honrar a los muertos caidos años atras.

pero habia algo pendiente.

**Palacio Renaldi**

**Jardin Celestial**

**8 am**

- niños ¿debo recordarles de nuevo que experimentar pociones sin supervision es peligros?-pregunto Temperance mientras daba un paseo con sus gemelos.

-lo sentimos mama.-dijeron ambos y Alexiel tomo la palabra.-¿papa...el abuelo y nuestros tios lo saben?-pregunto y esta nego.

-no, pero igual esto no debe pasar por alto, debo informarles, no se como pero lo hare, ademas no les dire nada porque con el sermon que les daria Bunnymund tendran.-dijo mirando el desastre en el jardin.-eso si no se han salvado de su castigo, deberan arreglar su desastre en el jardin, quiten la zarza, arreglen las tumbas y dejen el lugar impecable, aunque las flores dejenlas son un lindo detalle.

-pero..-empezaron los dos.

-nada de peros, que de por si de seguro debo responder por lo de hoy antes los tres hermanos, en especial a la misma muerte, solo no se cuando sea... en eso de aparecer y desaparecer son algo... especiales.

-esta bien mama.-dijeron ambos empezando su labor de "jardineros" y esta sonrio negando con la cabeza.

-¿que me perdi? segun el elfo refinado fue una noche de terror.-dijo Mary Brown apareciendo de repente, sentandose cerca de un muro con un enorme ventanal con vista al jardin.

-hola chica lobo.-dijo Temperance sonriendo.-hubo dias en que decias "hola ¿que tal todo?"

-basta de modales Temp cuentame porfis.

-ya con 17 años no haz cambiado para nada.-dijo Temperance recordando.-bien te contare, pero primero ¿quieres chocolate caliente para la merienda? quiero algo de paz despues de anoche, ademas mis niños tardaran en el jardin celestial.

-buena idea quiero chocolate amargo ¿tienes?-dijo Mary alegre mientras caminaba hacia atras pero tropezando con alguien.-¡oye fijate! ups... perdon Barbatus.

-no importa.-dijo este levantandose del suelo.-solo venia a avisar que esta listo su pedido alteza.-dijo mostrando lo que traia en sus manos, un pequeño retrato de Cornelius y Caliope Renaldi, antiguos reyes y de Orion renaldi.-el principe hermano de la reina Temperance.-cuando usted diga Majestad.

-insisto, los niños deben hacer algo primero.-dijo señalando el jardin celestial donde ya con sus discusiones empezo a nevar e el lugar.-mientras lo pondre en un altar improvisado, pero luego debo restaurar el sello de sangre en la sala de los guardianes para mi proxima visita ¿vienen?.-todos sonrieron y caminaron hacia el interior del palacio.

* * *

><p><strong>bien no sera el mejor One-shot pero si leyeron hasta aqui les agradezco de corazon que leyeran este pequeño relato<strong>

**nos leeremos proximamente **

**bye**

**atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


End file.
